Mandy
"Amanda ‘Mandy’" is a perpetually a cynical and an angry girl from Endsville. She is the tritagonist of the show. Sometimes, she serves as a protagonist of the show. In stark contrast to cheer up her, talkative, smart less, uniquely stupid “friend” Billy, she is shown to be bitter, quiet, sensible, decent, and malevolently intelligent. Biography When Mandy was a baby, she was been shown to have never smiled; even she was visibly unhappy in her mother’s womb. When she smiles, it throws off the natural order of the universe as seen in one episode My Fair Mandy. Although, this does not apply in some earlier episodes, because she smiles only to her friends Billy and Grim. But she had to smile in front of everybody in the school auditorium. In the episode The Problem with Billy, she first met her best friend Billy when they were in diapers. Billy had rung her doorbell several times until she was annoyed enough to answer. And Billy stole her feeding bottle, put in his mouth and flushing like a toilet. When she did, he immediately pointed out that she had no nose and shoved an ice cream cone into her face after she had asked him if he was “some kinda idiot?”. She punched him, called him a creep, and slammed the door in his face. He simply giggled in response to this, telling “she digs me”, thinking that she liked him. She and Billy had met Grim on the day of the tenth birthday of Billy’s pet hamster Mr. Snuggles in the first episode of The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy, Meet the Reaper. Grim had appeared to reap the soul of the hamster as it was time for the hamster “to kick the bucket” as Mandy had said earlier in the episode, but neither the hamster nor the duo would give in. So, they made a bet. If Grim was able to beat them in a game of limbo he would reap Mr.Snuggles' soul. However, if Mandy and Billy won, they would keep Mr. Snuggles as their pet again and Grim would be their best friend “forever”. However, Billy and Mandy had won –though not in a completely fair way—and Grim has been stuck with them since. In the episode Sickly Sweet, Mandy turns into a monster with the combination of Hippopotamus, Alligator, Bear and Iguana by "The Mask of Beast" for her cynical attitude with Billy and Grim. Personality and Characteristics Mandy is a cold-hearted, brutish, bitter, and behaves in a far more superior manner compared to most of the characters on the show. She aspires to dominate the planet with an iron fist and to stay as far away from Irwin as possible. Mandy’s antagonistic behavior had left her parents in shivering, fear and stay far from Mandy sometimes. Her mother showers her with money. While Billy usually gets the trio into trouble, she is usually the one to get them out of it, along with Grim who--without her force--would not even bother trying to help. Billy claims she has an irrational fear of figure skaters, but she denies this by saying she "doesn't trust the way they spin is all." Mandy also has an intelligence and strength not to be reckoned with. She has an almost superhuman force as she is able to battle monsters with ease as well as being able to understand complex theories of the world when referring to her intelligence, despite being a child. She also never misses a chance to exploit the stupid, which more or less justifies her attachment to Billy. Mandy is the main antagonist of the crossover episode The Grim Adventures of the Kids Next Door as she took over the Kids Next Door’s Moonbase. Physical Appearance Even though Mandy is controlling, manipulative, wrathful, even devilish at times, she seems like your average little girl wearing a pink dress with a yellow flower in the center, black maryjanes, and blonde hair accessorized with a black headband. Although she has thick, dark eyebrows that are almost always furrowed and a frown to match which gives her a scowling expression most of the time. And her hair is curved into a style resembling devil horns. In the show's regular art style, she has dark, black orbs of eyes and no visible nose, but small nostrils. However, on some occasions, she is shown to have blue eyes. Such as in My Peeps, after zapping Billy with his scythe, she and Grim are both seen in anime form revealing Mandy to have blue eyes and a small angular nose. Abilities Despite her lack of supernatural powers, Mandy primarily relies on using her intelligence and intimidating demeanor to get her way and resolve difficult challenges. Mandy also has superior physical strength and martial arts skills which she can use to best most ordinary humans and even some large monsters, but her most notable ability is her intimidation and manipulation skills. She is capable of using her wits and boldness to exploit the mental and emotional weaknesses of certain individuals and then uses her intimidating appearance and personality to weaken their resolve and thus allow her to gain the upper hand over them or even seemingly control their minds due to the emotional scars she may cause them, however this usually does not work on individuals of equal intelligence to her or those who have a strong will. Being that she is still human, there are still several occasions in which Mandy is outwitted, imprisoned or about to be destroyed, at which point she relies on either her wits to think of a way out or on Grim and Billy to help her out or by manipulating them or someone else nearby. Considering that most of the other characters in the series tend to lack common sense, Mandy is able to figure out simple solutions that others were usually oblivious to. It appears that Mandy's behavior has some sort of relation to the natural order of the universe, as shown in the episode My Fair Mandy where it is shown that if she smiles against her own will, the very fabric of the universe will unravel and warp itself into a completely new reality. Like a few characters in the series, Mandy usually gains temporary powers via supernatural, technological or magical means, such as via Grim's Scythe, ancient artifacts or some sort of vehicle, weapon or robot. Her most notable power boosts were those she gained through artifacts such as the Chicken Ball and the Left Hand of Horror (in an alternate future in which she became The Lord of Horror), or when she fused with the Brain Eating Meteor and the Delightful Reaper. In an alternate future, she even found a way to make herself immortal by combining her body with worm DNA, after which she proceeded to conquer the planet. In Underfist Mandy's eyebrows got thinner and her head got wider. Relationship Billy Her best friend since they were infants, she considers him more of an idiotic slave to do her every bidding as she never misses the chance to benefit from his astonishingly low IQ of -5. He usually complies and does everything she demands of him, seeming to either not mind or even enjoy it at times. He rarely ever snaps at her for this, the only time he ever did shout at her as a result of her treatment of him was when she had told him "Thank you". The other time was when he grew tired of her controlling behavior when she and her parents are forced to stay at Billy's house while their own home is being fumigated. Billy may be responsible for making Mandy affair with Irwin in the episode Get Out of My Head!. Despite her negative, cruel behavior towards him, Mandy has been shown to deeply care for Billy--the feeling is also mutual--her feelings could be completely platonic since she mostly considers him nothing more than a servant. But, Billy is the only person who she allows to have physical contact with her, embracing her on numerous occasions, even kissing her a few times. He has also suggested wanting to marry her at least three times. She also always helps Billy when he gets into trouble, that is until she becomes too bothered to continue and just stops or leaves the scene. In Billy & Mandy's Big Boogey Adventure, when Billy is supposedly eaten by a giant sea creature, she becomes in denial of his death saying, "Billy's always fine." but when he's been missing for 6 hours, and Irwin becoming restless, she starts to worry. Looking into the waters from which the Kraken came from and snatched Billy, she appears teary-eyed and thinks of him. Until only moments later, Billy appears out of the water riding the Kraken laughing and screaming "I'm fine!". When Mandy sees this she gasps in pleasant surprise, but immediately regrets ever being worried, since of course, Billy is always fine. The Grim Reaper As Billy and Mandy's best friend for all eternity, Grim loathes the pair. Mandy does not seem to care of his hatred and simply uses him for her own selfish purposes. Although the two can come to an understanding on certain things, such as exploiting Billy's stupidity. Grim, like Billy, is more of a servant to Mandy. Unlike Billy, however, Grim spats back at Mandy. The reaper is shown to regularly fantasize about the duo's ultimate deaths, but he also seems to care for them deep down as seen in Fiend is Like Friend Without the "R" when Nergal kidnapped Billy and Mandy for himself and Grim came to their rescue. Mindy Mandy's sworn enemy, Mindy is an obnoxious, self-absorbed, stereotypical popular girl. She and Mandy always seem to be rivaling each other in almost every episode Mindy is actually in. It is revealed that Mindy once wanted to be Mandy's friend, but sore from rejection, she had grown to hate Mandy and seeked revenge. Ever since then, the two have been arch rivals. In Wrath of the Spider Queen, Mindy is shown to be able to come to an alliance with Mandy if it means survival as she fights spiders alongside her nemesis. Irwin Repulsed by his pursuits to win her affections, Mandy chooses to be as far away from Irwin as possible. Irwin being a close friend of Billy, however, makes it somewhat difficult as he appears in every other episode. Irwin had first fallen for Mandy while she was possessed by Billy in Get Out of My Head! when Billy mandy had called him a "cutie". Mandy's worst nightmare is to be fat, kind, and (worst of all) married to Irwin in an interracial marriage. In Scythe For Sale, Irwin uses Grim's scythe to cast a spell on Mandy that forced her to fall in love with him. She almost becomes his wife/queen in a forced wedding ceremony, but Billy manages to break the spell over Mandy, restoring her to normal. Trivia *Mandy is the only character to officially not have a designated nose, though nostrils are present when in close-ups. Even though she has no nose in the show, in Fusion Fall, she actually has a nose. *According to Dream Mutt, Mandy is a “Napkin” collector. *When he goes through his power trips, Irwin has tried to make Mandy his queen on at least one or two occasions (Scythe For Sale and Boogey Adventure), but she always refuses in disgust. However, in the former, she almost becomes his queen through a forced wedding ceremony. *Mandy is one of the most sensible, decent and intelligent characters. *In the future of Billy’s wedding with Blandy, Mandy wears glasses and looks just like her teacher, Ms. Butterbean *During the first few seasons of the show, some fans thought that Billy and Mandy were brother-and-sister. This is made fun of in a later episode when Harold, Billy's dad, told Gladys, Billy's mom, that he thought Mandy was their daughter. *According to her father, a pack of wolves tried to raise her as one of their own when she was born. Game]] *It's been implied that Mandy really does care about Billy, such as in the episode, Which Came First?, when Mandy kept saying they had to save Billy but Grim kept suggesting to just leave him. *In the opening of the show, Mandy is shown in front of a black screen, usually speaking to the viewers. *In the Five-O-Clock Shadows episode, Mandy meets her shadow self who is sweet and nice at first, but soon Mandy changes her shadow into the exact same as herself. *Mandy likes playing a Hoss Delgado video game that involves killing zombies. * Mandy's greatest fear, as revealed in Big Boogey Adventure, is becoming an overweight, loving, and caring woman who spends time baking goods and has married Irwin whom she loves to death. *At the intro, Mandy says something different, similar to the Simpsons Couch Gags. Gallery ]] es:Mandy pl:Mandy ja:マンディ category:Characters Category:Grim & Evil characters Category:The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy characters Category:Humans Category:Members of Mandy's Family Category:Endsville Elementary School Students Category:Females Category:Antagonists Category:Males